


The Future that Waits for Us Beyond the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Fluff, I might literally be the only one who ships this, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They're quite busy as SolidS, but it's in the moments between where they can be themselves, together.
Relationships: Takamura Shiki/Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka/Murase Dai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Future that Waits for Us Beyond the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back lol. This has been something I've been working on here and there, whenever I need a break to destress, because I love SolidS and I love the idea of all four of them being in one big happy relationship. I wouldn't expect quick updates to this, since I do have other things going on, but I will finish it!
> 
> The title is taken from a line in Dear Dreamer:  
君と僕と 月の向こう  
未来が待ってる きっと

Shiki is always the first one to get a kiss in the morning. If Tsubasa were to ask (because he would be the only one who would protest, assuming he was up this early), Shiki would declare it’s only fair, since he’s the leader of SolidS. It would be all bluster, of course—a joke—but he does work hard to be the first person who gets one. 

Rikka always gets up twenty minutes before Dai, just to make sure Shiki is in bed. He rarely is. There’s too much work to be done, and he’s always been a night person anyways. After everyone else goes to sleep, he sets up in the living room with his sheets of staff paper and works the night hours, where he can hear Dai’s snoring through the door and the click of Tsubasa’s light at way too early in the morning after he’s finished studying.

“You’re still up?” Rikka sounds exasperated, but it’s a fond exasperation, with the corners of his lips gently upturned as if to admonish and comfort simultaneously. 

“I just finished.” It’s an obvious lie; the ink has long since dried on his double bar at the end of the piece. 

“Well, it’s time for our devoted leader to go to bed then.” Rikka taps his shoulders to get him to stand, and he does, obediently. He could protest or argue, but he’s always tired by that point, even if he’s dozed off in the middle of his work (or, if he’s being honest with himself, in the middle of waiting for Rikka to get up, since he cherishes this morning ritual). 

They brush their teeth together in relative silence, and Shiki can’t help but watch as Rikka ties his hair up for his morning run. It’s mesmerizing, watching all of the rose-colored strands coaxed into place. It’s functional and fashionable all in one, and he can’t help but chuckle over the memory of Dai calling it a mom bun once. Rikka sends him an annoyed glare, as if he can tell what Shiki is thinking about, but when he looks away, he’s smiling too.

“Now, go to bed, okay? And sleep for once?” 

“I’m thinking about crawling in with Tsubasa. He was up late last night.”

Rikka’s lips twitch again, although Shiki isn’t sure if that’s in concern for Tsubasa or amusement. “Try not to wake him up then, hm? You both could use some rest.”

“No promises.”

Rikka gives him a stern look before it softens, and he raises himself up onto the tips of his toes to kiss Shiki. It’s gentle and light and full of love. It’s a good night kiss that a spouse might give, even though they aren’t married and the sun is starting to rise. “Sleep well, Shiki.”

Rikka always tastes of strawberry chapstick in the mornings. Shiki has to restrain himself from licking the remnants from his lips as he enters Tsubasa’s room.

The blonde only stirs when the bed dips, Shiki crawling into the empty space on his left. “Wha—darling?” It’s adorable how his pet name is the first thing Tsubasa ever thinks to call him in the mornings. 

“It’s me, honey. Move over.” 

Tsubasa _tsk_s under his breath, but scoots over and opens his arms. “You’re so needy,” he complains. It’s not a real complaint, and they both know it.

“And you’re loud,” Shiki responds in kind. He crawls into the offered space and buries his face into Tsubasa’s collarbone. It’s warm, and Shiki can feel the way his lungs expand with each inhale and contract on the exhale. One hand tangles itself into Shiki’s hair to keep him there, the other draped across his back. 

“I’ll make you sleep in your own bed.” The empty threat is softened by the yawn that almost cuts off his words.

“Anything but that.” Shiki’s own consciousness is quickly fading, and he’s not sure whether Tsubasa actually responds, but the hand in his hair tightens, and on the next exhale, Shiki is fast asleep.

* * *

Dai can hear when Tsubasa’s alarm goes off, loud enough to probably wake the neighbors too, but luckily, it’s eleven in the morning and unlikely to wake anyone but him up. It does distract him from memorizing his script, but only for a moment. He knows his quiet time is coming to an end. As soon as that bedroom door opens, it’s going to be filled with so much energy and enthusiasm it would be impossible not to have to repress a smile. 

It only vaguely surprises him when Shiki walks out too, his hair sticking up in various directions. He yawns and makes a beeline for the coffeepot. 

“Dai-chan, Dai-chan! Good morning!” Tsubasa leans over the couch to give him a peck on the cheek and throw his arms around Dai’s neck. 

“Don’t call me that,” he says more out of habit than irritation. It’s Tsubasa; he’s never going to stop, and Dai would probably miss it if he did. 

“You’re still here.” Shiki sounds only somewhat conscious.

“My job isn’t until noon. Commercial appearance.” He waves his script around, and Shiki comes around the couch to catch Dai’s wrist briefly enough to read the title of it before leaning down to kiss him. Shiki is always so perfunctory with these things, like he doesn’t doubt himself at all. It makes Dai both jealous and reassured. After all, he hadn’t accepted the others were serious about this four-way relationship until Shiki had leaned over and kissed him the first time, firmly enough that he couldn’t even entertain the thought it was some sort of joke.

“No fair! I want one!” Tsubasa pouts until he gets kisses from both of his boyfriends, and then he rubs his cheek against Dai’s like a content cat. “How about another one for luck on my test today?”

“Don’t push your luck,” he and Shiki say automatically enough that it’s almost in unison. 

Dai’s phone vibrates then, and he knows when he sees the photo notification that it’s from Rikka; he’d asked for a picture at his modeling job this morning. 

“From Rikka?” Tsubasa asks excitedly. Dai unlocks his phone and navigates to Rikka’s name in his message list. Rikka is always gorgeous, and he knows it, so the pose is ultra-flattering, eyes half-mast and the smirk on his face oh so alluring. It’s unfair that he’s so far away, because that’s the expression that he always wears when he wants affection and knows he’ll get it.

Shiki snatches the phone from his hand to glance at it and then returns it. “He should be working,” he chides even as he gets out his own phone, presumably to get a picture of his own.

“It’s too bad he can’t be here with us this morning,” Tsubasa sighs. “I never get to see Rikka in the mornings except when we work together . . .”

“You would if you got up earlier,” Dai says.

“But I don’t wanna!”

Shiki places a cup of coffee on the side table next to the couch. “Stop whining and drink,” he says brusquely, even if it is softened with a hand carding through his hair.

“You’re so mean!” Tsubasa finally lets Dai go, only to hop over the couch back. 

“Don’t you have a test to get to?”

“Haiduki said he’d drive me to campus.”

“He’s not a taxi service,” Shiki grouses from behind them. Dai can hear the coffee pot leaving the warmer again. 

“He offered! Besides, he said it was on his way anyways.”

“Because he’s too nice to you.”

Tsubasa gives a long sigh. “He said he’s here to help us—”

“—That doesn’t mean you should just—”

“I’m still trying to memorize my lines,” Dai pipes up before they can complain any louder. That shuts them both up, although Tsubasa nuzzles at his shoulder in apology. 

“How about I help you? For every line you get right, I’ll—” Tsubasa starts, but Shiki scoffs.

“There’s no time for that.”

“Well, what’s your solution, _darling_?”

“Shutting up, _honey_.”

Tsubasa whips around to glare at him, and then gives Dai one last kiss on the cheek before he bounds off the couch. “Fine, I can see where I’m not wanted,” he says in his haughty, mock-offended tone. If he were really hurt, he wouldn’t have said anything, so Dai isn’t too worried. His bedroom door shuts behind him, and both Dai and Shiki share a chuckle. Tsubasa is a handful, but they wouldn’t love him if he weren’t Tsubasa.

“I’m going to go work on composition,” Shiki murmurs, squeezing Dai’s shoulder as he passes. Shiki’s touches always mean something, and when Dai spares a glance upwards, he can see all of the warmth and fondness in Shiki’s eyes. Once upon a time, he had mistaken that same brusque demeanor for aloofness, but he can’t, not now that he knows how deeply Shiki feels about everything. 

Not now that he knows how deeply Shiki feels about him. About _all of them_.

“Remember to take breaks,” he says, even though he knows Shiki won’t. The only response he gets is a small snort, so at least Shiki acknowledges his own bad habits too.

When his door shuts too, Dai acutely feels the silence in the room, but it’s not cloying. Instead, it’s filled with the warmth that just inhabited it, of Tsubasa’s excitement and Shiki’s silent support and even Rikka’s absolute faith. He pulls up the picture Rikka sent him to motivate himself and can’t resist the smallest smile before he picks his script up again and focuses in once more.


End file.
